Tentativa
by Mario the Fox
Summary: ¿Quién no se ha enamorado de un profesor? Hacerlo puede ser tanto una grata fantasía, como el peor de los infiernos. Pero... ¿y si los sentimientos son recíprocos?


Había pasado casi toda la clase distraído. En su cuaderno, apenas si estaban garabateados los apuntes; o más bien, solo anotó lo que mostraba el pizarrón. Y aun así, sus ojos no se apartaban del profesor al frente del aula. Yuri sólo rodó los ojos al notar el interés en su amigo. No se supone que estuviera ahí, pero los problemas familiares y económicos del chico, le habían impedido seguir la carrera con "normalidad"; obligándole a tomar el mínimo de clases por semestre, compartiendo materias con chicos de cursos inferiores al propio. Y fue por eso que conoció a Yuri Plisetsky. En pocos días, ambos chicos se hicieron grandes amigos, ante la sorpresa de sus compañeros y profesores; y todo, gracias a la reputación del rubio. Incluso, muchas veces pensaron que entre ambos había una clase de interés romántico, puesto que el joven Plisetsky sonreía más al lado del kazajo, y este hablaba más cuando pasaba tiempo con Yuri. Pero las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen.

Todo había iniciado el semestre anterior, cuando, una vez más, Otabek y Yuri compartieron más de una clase. Un nuevo maestro había llegado a la universidad; nadie sabía muy bien quien era, o como llevaría a cabo sus lecciones. La primera impresión de Yuri al verlo, fue la de que era un completo imbécil, y deseaba que su amigo pensara igual. Gran decepción. Otabek había decidido darle una oportunidad a aquel albino, y conforme pasaban los días, fue tomándole una especie de admiración y respeto; aunque concordaba con su amigo en que aquel profesor era bastante "peculiar", como prefería catalogarlo. Alegre, extrovertido, despreocupado, y muy ruidoso. No tenía reparos en mostrarse "muy cercano" a los alumnos, casi como si fueran viejos amigos. Y aun así, el kazajo pudo verlo: aquel sujeto tenía un gran corazón, si podía decirlo de esa forma. En sus ojos podía notar un deje de soledad, y detectaba en su forma de tratar a los demás, la búsqueda de un poco de "amor". Tal vez se equivocaba, y no era lo que en las noches, se imaginaba que era la vida de aquel atractivo hombre.

-Sólo es un profesor, Otabek -escuchó la voz de su amigo, luego de pasar un bocado de su almuerzo. -Ese es su trabajo, además de que es nuevo. Es normal que quiera encontrar una forma de ganarse a los alumnos -de nuevo esa discusión. No dijo nada; ambos chicos sabían que ni uno ni otro se dejarían doblegar. -¡Hola, chicos! -un joven de piel morena pasó a su lado, saludándolos alegremente; junto a él, iba un chico de negro cabello, y piel blanca, sonriendo tímidamente mientras arreglaba sus lentes. Otabek respondió con un simple movimiento de cabeza, mientras que Yuri se limitaba a chasquear la lengua. A pesar de que ambos chicos se habían alejado, el kazajo pudo notar como el japonés volteaba de vez en cuando, y como su amigo luchaba contra el sonrojo de su rostro. -¿Por qué no lo invitas a la fiesta del viernes? -soltó luego de un largo silencio. Victoria. -¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me gusta ese cerdo?! -explotó el rubio, golpeando a su amigo. Otabek sólo reía suavemente ante la reacción del chico; y lo entendía. Pero todos sabían que los sentimientos de esos dos eran correspondidos; todos, menos los involucrados.

-Y con esto concluye la clase. No olviden que el reporte de lectura se entrega este viernes -su cantarina voz apenas si se lograba escuchar sobre el barullo que los chicos hacían. -¿Vamos? -Yuri echó su mochila al hombro, mientras veía desde arriba a Otabek, guardar sus cosas con parsimonia. -Adelántate, necesito preguntarle algo al profesor -un bufido escapó de sus labios, mientras rodaba los ojos. -Cómo quieras, solo no te aproveches de su estupidez para follártelo -respondió con una sonrisa ladeada, antes de salir corriendo. El kazajo ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reclamarle. Apenas si sonrió; continuó su labor con lentitud, haciendo tiempo a que el resto de alumnos salieran del aula, para quedarse a solas con el ruso. -¿Sucede algo, Otabek? -alzó la mirada, algo sorprendido al notar que el mayor se encontraba a su lado. -Yo... ahem... necesitaba ayuda con el proyecto.

Sinceramente, seguía sin prestar atención, pero al menos le habían quedado claros algunos puntos que debía cubrir para tener el proyecto listo, y sacar nota aprobatoria. Ya le pediría ayuda a Plisetsky. -En realidad, vas bastante bien con el trabajo -aquella mano sobre su cabeza Lo sacó de sus pensamientos. La hermosa sonrisa de Viktor captó de inmediato su completa atención. -Gracias -fue su respuesta. _-Idiota, idiota, ¡idiota!_ -no dejaba de reclamarse por aquella patética reacción. Y aun así, sintió sus mejillas arder, al escuchar esa dulce risa. -Aún veo que tienes dudas con esto - una nueva maldición mental. -Si quieres, puedo ayudarte a guiar el proyecto. Incluso, te recomendaría que comenzaras a plantearlo más a fondo. Tu sabes, para proponerlo como tema de tesis -aquello lo tomo desprevenido (también al zorro que escribe esto en lugar de avanzar en su propia tesis :v), las palabras no salían de su boca, y solo se limitó a mirarlo interrogante. Viktor volvió a reír ante la reacción de su alumno. –Aquí es cuando me debes agradecer, y preguntarme que día podremos vernos para checar tus avances.

Otabek sintió sus mejillas arder por la vergüenza. –Ammm… si… este… gracias… ¿cu-cuando-…? –por un momento, se sintió más nervioso. _– ¿Acaso me está proponiendo tener una cita?... no. Es mi profesor, no me verá más que como a un niño bajo su tutela_ –tragó saliva. –Estoy libre este sábado. ¿Te parece vernos en un café del centro? –el albino ya había comenzado a guardar sus cosas, mirando de vez en cuando a su alumno. –Claro –y de nuevo enmudeció ante la sonrisa del mayor. Sin decir más, Viktor tomó una pequeña libreta, anotó algo en ella, arrancó la hoja y se la extendió a Otabek. –Entonces nos vemos. Cualquier cosa, mándame mensaje o llámame –un pequeño guiño, que ante el joven, parecía más una señal de coquetería que otra cosa. –S-sí –su voz salió muy tarde, resonando en el salón vacío. Y entonces la realidad volvió a golpearlo de lleno. Sentía como el aire hacía falta en sus pulmones, y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Sin perder más tiempo, colgó su mochila al hombro, y salió corriendo en busca de su amigo.

La mirada inquisitiva sobre él, solo era olvidada brevemente por el sonido molesto que hacía al sorber el jugo. Aunque no lo pareciera por fuera, su interior se removía incómodo ante ese "silencio" bastante molesto. –Un café –apartó sus labios del popote, dejando la caja en la mesa, sin dejar de mirarle. El kazajo solo atinó a asentir una vez, entrelazando sus propias manos. Y otra vez; ese horrible sonido del jugo al ser sorbido; estaba seguro de que Yuri hacía eso a propósito. –En el centro –un ligero cabeceo a modo de respuesta. Más sorbos al jugo. –Los dos solos –no dijo nada más, sus oscuros ojos no dejaban aquellos de color aguamarina. –Y te guiñó el ojo –por un momento, las ganas de tomar aquel cartón y lanzárselo a la cara, lo invadió; sabía que el rubio disfrutaba torturándolo de esa forma, no le daría más gustos. –Je… parece que al fin lo llevarás a la cama –sonrió ladino, comenzando a reír. – ¡Yuri! –Otabek tragó saliva con cierta dificultad. Una parte de él deseaba que esa "predicción" del menor fuera real, pero malditas moral y ética. Por su parte, el menor no dejaba de carcajearse de la reacción de su amigo, ganándose varias miradas de extrañeza.

Sin embargo, paró en seco al notar el terror en los ojos ajenos, y como el color dejaba parcialmente el rostro del chico. – ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? –movió su mano frente a la cara de Otabek, recibiendo un ligero movimiento de la cabeza del chico. Siguió la mirada de su amigo, notando como, a unos metros de ellos, estaban algunos profesores; y entre ellos, Viktor. El rubio tragó pesado. –Di-dime que no grité eso –susurró, notando como los profesores almorzaban, casi en un silencio amigable. –No, creo que no –logró articular el moreno. Yuri no hizo más que cubrir su cabeza con el gorro de su chamarra, encogiéndose en su asiento, agradeciendo a lo primero que se le ocurrió, de no haber mencionado el nombre de aquel extraño sujeto de grisáceos cabellos. Por debajo de la mesa, Otabek logró patear al chico, mientras su postura demostraba completa indiferencia. El menor brincó en su lugar, pegándose ahora con la mesa. – ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?! –reclamó, exprimiendo el cartón de jugo, directo a la cara del kazajo. El barullo que armaban, llamó la atención de los profesores, y para su mala suerte, Viktor decidió indagar. – ¿Sucede algo, chicos? –ambos jóvenes saltaron en sus asientos al escuchar la voz del profesor.

Sus miradas se paseaban del albino, a su amigo, ida y vuelta. –Me pateó –soltó Yuri, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, tratando de poner la expresión más victimizada posible. Viktor volteó a ver a Otabek, sorprendido; pero no tanto como el kazajo lo estaba: miró con reproche al rubio. Lo había traicionado. – ¡Y tú me empapaste con jugo! –reclamó de vuelta. – ¡¿Creías que me quedaría sin hacer nada?! –ambos jóvenes comenzaron a pelear, ignorando por completo a Viktor. – ¡Chicos, ya basta! –los muchachos brincaron cual gatos descubiertos. Los dos alzaron el rostro, mirando fijamente al profesor. –Ya están lo suficientemente grandes para actuar así -les "reprendió" el adulto. – ¡Él empezó! –recriminó Yuri. –¡Fue por las tonterías que dijiste! –se defendió el moreno. – ¿Y se puede saber qué dijo Yuri, para que te enojaras tanto, Otabek? –Viktor cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, arqueando una ceja. Los muchachos callaron, mirándose con cierto temor. Unos minutos de silencio, y Viktor no dejaba de mirarlos. –Lo siento, Yuri. Fue mi error, no debí patearte –al fin habló el kazajo. –Acepto tu disculpa –secundó el rubio. Viktor se quedó callado, sorprendido ante la reacción de sus alumnos. –Bueno, acompañaré a Otabek a lavarse, o quedará todo pegajoso –ambos jóvenes se pusieron de pie. –Nos vemos –se despidió el moreno. –Adiós, viejo –soltó el rubio, siguiendo apresurado a su amigo, dejando a un desconcertado profesor.

El agua corría libremente por el grifo, mientras se acumulaba brevemente entre las manos del kazajo. Hubiera sido feliz, si solo su rostro recibiera el ataque de jugo; lamentablemente, a la vida le gusta jodernos, y tanto su playera, como su chaqueta, habían sido víctimas del "juego" del rubio. Cerró la llave, sacudiendo el exceso de agua de sus manos; por su lado, Yuri había tomado varias toallas de papel, para extenderlas a su amigo. Por momentos, Otabek se miraba en el espejo: definitivamente tendría que llegar a lavar sus prendas. –Dame tu chaqueta –rompió el silencio el menor, aún con la mano extendida. El más alto lo miró interrogante. – ¡No preguntes, y solo dámela! Pagaré la tintorería –sus ojos, fijos en el suelo; sin embargo, el moreno logró notar un atisbo de arrepentimiento en lo poco que alcanzaba a ver del rostro de su amigo. Pero simplemente, lo ignoró. –Entonces… ¿invitarás a Katsuki a la fiesta? –los ojos de Yuri se abrieron de par en par. – ¡¿Por qué debería invitarlo?! No estoy de humor para aguantar a un borracho –se recargó con fingida molestia en la pared, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Otabek asintió con comprensión: la primer y última fiesta a la que Yuuri asistió, terminó en un gran show de exhibicionismo por parte del japonés; aún recordaba cómo entre el pequeño ruso y Phichit, se llevaron a rastras a un muy alegre Yuuri, que no dejaba de coquetear con Plisetsky, mientras el tailandes no dejaba de reír ante los insultos lanzados por el sonrojado rubio. –Después de eso, no creo que quiera volver a tomar tanto –comentó Otabek, tirando el papel mojado a la basura. –Además, si va contigo, apuesto a que se la pasaría bien sin tener que beber –miró de soslayo al menor, viendo como sus mejillas se coloreaban de golpe. – ¡Deja de decir idioteces! ¡Y ya lárgate a clases! –volvió a extender la mano. Otabek pasó a su lado, riendo con suavidad; era demasiado divertido ver a su amigo actuar así. Estando en la puerta, se quitó la chaqueta, y la lanzó al rostro del ruso. –Nos vemos mañana.

Toda la hora, se la había pasado distraído; y el incesante movimiento que su amigo hacía con la pierna, no ayudaba. Esa noche irían a una fiesta organizada por Minami; no había motivo alguno para festejar, más que el querer pasar un buen rato, ya fuera con o sin alcohol. Por la mañana, Otabek descubrió lo que mantenía a su rubio amigo tan nervioso en clases: de una u otra forma, se las ingenió para invitar a Katsuki a ir con él a la fiesta. Y lo peor: el japonés había aceptado. Todo lo que restaba de la semana, el rubio se las había apañado para mostrarse tranquilo, pero su máscara cayó en cuanto el fatídico día llegó. -¿Sabes? Me alegra ya no tener más clases contigo; no dejas que me concentre con tus nervios -se quejó el moreno, guardando sus cosas. Yuri no dijo nada, solo se limitó a lanzarle a la cara una bolsa con su chaqueta dentro. –Solo cierra la boca, ¿quieres? –recriminó con una sonrisa. –Como si fueras un alumno modelo –el kazajo no pudo evitar reír ante el intento de insulto del menor. – ¿Se verán allá? –el ruso solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, siguiendo el ejemplo de su amigo. –Dijo que sería más sencillo así, ya que vivimos en lados opuestos a la casa de Minami –aclaró, colgando su mochila al hombro, para poder alcanzar a Otabek. – ¿Quieres que pase por ti? –salieron del aula en silencio, Yuri revisando su horario, y el moreno pensando en que almorzar. –No, tomaré un taxi. Tenía planeado acompañar al cerdo a su casa, no quiero arrastrarte a eso –Otabek solo asintió ante las palabras de su amigo. Y antes de separarse, se despidió con un simple gesto: alzó la mano, con el pulgar arriba, y la expresión seria. Yuri solo se limitó a sonreír de la forma más pura que aquel gesto de apoyo le hacía sentir.

Y a pesar de todo, la noche no fue tan mal. No pudo beber como quería, por dos razones: tenía que manejar de vuelta a casa, y al día siguiente debía ir a asesoría con Viktor. Y lo que menos deseaba, era llegar con resaca a esa "cita". A pesar de haber llegado de madrugada a casa, los nervios lo traicionaron, obligándolo a despertar más temprano que de costumbre. 7:00 a.m. y sus ojos miraban fijamente el techo de su habitación; definitivamente el día había comenzado mal. Intentó volver a dormir, pero solo consiguió dar vueltas en la cama como planeta desorbitado; a las 8:30, rendido, se levantó y salió de su habitación para tomar el desayuno, si es que a un plato de cereal con leche se le podía llamar como tal. Ni siquiera se molestó en llenar bien el tazón, las ansias le habían quitado la mayor parte del apetito. Luego de lavar los pocos trastes que usó, volvió a su cuarto, decidido a tomar una ducha. Media hora bajo la regadera, sintiendo como el agua caliente corría por su cuerpo, ayudó a relajarlo un poco; incluso se permitió tomar una actitud algo boba, jugando con su cabello, creando peinados ridículos con la espuma del shampoo, justo como cuando era un niño. Luego de secarse un poco, salió de la regadera, con una toalla envuelta en su cadera. Lavó sus dientes, y peinó un poco su cabello. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que un día se tardaría más en elegir su atuendo que en colocárselo, le había tachado de loco. Y ahí estaba, frente a su armario, solo vestido con una toalla, buscando el conjunto perfecto para ese día. Se sentía estúpido solo por estar ahí parado, descartando todas y cada una de sus prendas de ropa; cansado de esa situación, resolvió tomar lo primero que encontrara, que se viera presentable, y más importante, limpio. Botas, pantalones, una playera de manga corta, y su, recién recogida de la tintorería, chaqueta de cuero.

Caminó con lentitud. Su motocicleta había quedado estacionada a una cuadra de la plaza, por lo que no se preocupaba demasiado por su seguridad; además, había bastantes policías por el lugar. Con la mirada, buscaba el café en el que había quedado con Viktor. Al entrar, buscó con la mirada aquella cabellera platinada, encontrando a su profesor sentado en una de las mesas dispuestas en la terraza. –Lamento llegar tarde –murmuró, dejando su mochila en el piso, para tomar asiento frente al mayor. –Oh, no te preocupes. De hecho, llegas justo a la hora prometida –señaló Viktor, mirando su reloj de pulso. Mientras el kazajo sacaba lo necesario para la tutoría, una mesera se acercó a ambos, libreta en mano. Por un momento, el moreno notó las miradas coquetas que la chica lanzaba a Viktor, y para colmo, el mayor no hacía nada más que sonreír como siempre.

La expresión estoica del kazajo, le ayudaba a ocultar sus celos, que ebullían en su interior; pero lo que más le molestaba, era no poder hacer algo. A fin de cuentas, solo eran maestro y estudiante. El moreno observaba un punto a la distancia, ignorando las miradas divertidas que el albino le dirigía con discreción. –Muy bien, Otabek. ¿Has avanzado en tu proyecto? –la calmada voz de Viktor lo devolvió a la realidad; revolvió nerviosamente entre sus cosas, hojeando la libreta en busca de los pocos avances que había realizado en su investigación. –Si… bueno, yo… no… no encontré mucho –sus ojos se movían con rapidez por las hojas, buscando lo que había anotado luego de presentar parte del trabajo al albino. Nikiforov tomó la libreta, riendo internamente ante la adorable reacción de nerviosismo de su alumno. Por su parte, el kazajo paseaba la mirada por todo el lugar; el piso de madera crujía suavemente bajo las pisadas de las personas, las plantas contrastaban delicadamente con las oscuras paredes decoradas con diferentes cuadros, el guardapolvo de la puerta sonaba casi en un susurro al arrastrarse por el suelo, y las máquinas de café y la caja registradora llenaban el aire con sus diferentes y constantes sonidos. El viento soplaba de a ratos, llegando a mover la sombrilla que cubría la mesa que aquella extraña pareja compartía.

Por su parte, Viktor se había enfocado a leer lo que el chico le presentó, marcando errores pequeños con un lápiz rojo, llamando la atención del moreno, cuando una corrección tenía que ser explicada para evitarla nuevamente en la siguiente revisión. La mesera no tardó en regresar con la orden de ambos hombres, yéndose con una clara decepción en el rostro, al ser completamente ignorada por aquel atractivo ruso. –No vas tan mal, Otabek –le felicitó el mayor, tomando un sorbo a su café helado. –Pero dime, ¿qué es lo que te tiene tan limitado? –hacía unos 5 minutos, el platinado decidió ordenar un par de emparedados para ambos, pues no había desayunado, y según él, moría de hambre. –No encuentro la información necesaria –respondió el chico, luego de darle una mordida a su sándwich de pavo ahumado. –Todos los libros que encuentro que me pueden ayudar, no traen nada relacionado a mi tema –añadió, mirando fijamente aquellos ojos celestes que tan nervioso lo ponían. –Ya veo –fue la única respuesta del ruso, quien llevó su mano izquierda a la altura de su boca. Si no fuera por su expresión seria, Otabek podría jurar que aquel hombre trataba de seducirlo con aquel gesto, pero claro, eso era una fantasía que el chico deseaba fuera verdad. –Creo tener algunos libros en casa que te pueden servir –aquella actitud vivaz y despreocupada, había vuelto al semblante del profesor, desconcertando un poco al chico.

Se sentía avergonzado. De alguna forma, Viktor había logrado pagar la cuenta de los dos, a pesar de las trabas y quejas que el joven moreno le había presentado. Un simple acto de cortesía, como podría verlo el platinado, en la cabeza de un chico enamorado, surgía como la idea de haber sido una cita. Mientras caminaba a la salida, detrás del profesor, Otabek trataba de calmar sus locos sueños de un amor imposible. –No está muy lejos –fue lo único que alcanzó a escuchar, antes de chocar de lleno con la espalda de Viktor. – ¿Qué? –tragó saliva, alejándose con rapidez del mayor. Por otra parte, Nikiforov volteó a ver a su alumno con un ligero puchero en el rostro. – ¿No me estabas escuchando? –el moreno se sorprendió ante esa actitud; sabía que el profesor era un poco infantil, pero no pensaba que tanto. –L-lo siento, me distraje un momento –logró articular con aquel tono de voz calmo. Una enorme sonrisa cruzó el rostro del mayor. –Te dije que fuéramos a mi casa por esos libros, ya que no está muy lejos de aquí –y sin esperar una respuesta del chico, comenzó a empujarlo suavemente con una mano en su espalda, ignorando olímpicamente los esfuerzos del más bajo por acabar con eso. Definitivamente, Viktor Nikiforov podía hacer con él, lo que se le antojara, sin que Otabek pudiera poner verdadera resistencia.

De alguna forma había logrado soportar el viaje en motocicleta. Aunque fueran unas pocas cuadras, tampoco iba a dejar a su "bebé" allí; y a qué precio. Sentir el cuerpo del mayor contra su espalda, aquellas manos aferradas a sus hombros, y la voz del mayor casi gritándole al oído debido a la velocidad; más de una ocasión creyó que su corazón iba a salirse de su pecho. –Siéntete como en casa, Otabek –comentó Viktor, dejando las llaves de su hogar en uno de los ganchitos junto a la puerta. El aludido entró despacio, cerrando con sumo cuidado la puerta tras de sí; y luego de un pequeño gesto del mayor, colgó su chaqueta en el perchero que estaba ahí cerca. En silencio, caminaron hasta una habitación acondicionada a una especie de pequeña oficina. Las paredes carecían de fotos, y en su lugar, sobrios cuadros colgaban orgullosos. Incluso el chico pensó que, para ser el hogar de un soltero, estaba bastante ordenado; nada que ver con su propia habitación. –Puedes dejar tu mochila ahí –indicó Viktor, señalando uno de los sofás que se encontraban en aquel cuarto. Ambos se acercaron a los libreros que cubrían dos de las paredes del lugar; ambos, llenos de libros, carpetas y folders con diferentes documentos; todo, perfectamente ordenado.

Uno tras otro, Viktor fue entregándole diferentes libros al chico, quien leía los títulos impresos en las portadas. Por un momento, no sabía que hacer; eran demasiados como para poder llevarse todos a casa. –Elige los que se te hagan más útiles, y luego regresas por otros –la voz de Viktor sonó justo a su lado, sorprendiéndolo un poco. Ni siquiera escuchó los pasos del mayor acercarse a él. Tragó saliva, nervioso por aquella cercanía; en una forma de escapar de ello, apartó la vista, enfocando su oscura mirada en el escritorio. Más libros. – ¿No sería molesto tenerme por aquí tan seguido? –la risa de Viktor lo devolvió a la realidad. _– ¡¿No lo pensé?!_ –apresurado, se acercó al escritorio, dejando los libros que tenía en el brazo, sobre otra de las pilas de tomos. –Claro que no. Es más, estaría feliz de pasar más tiempo contigo –el chico examinaba las portadas de dos libros, decidiendo cuál llevar a casa. Pasó un momento, hasta que alzó el rostro, confundido, topándose con la infantil y despreocupada sonrisa de Nikiforov. – ¿A qué se refiere? –aquel azul inmaculado volvió a dejarse ver, aumentando la belleza de esa expresión. –Creo que sabes de lo que hablo –respondió casi en un susurro el mayor; su mano atrapó el mentón del chico, juntando peligrosamente sus rostros. – ¿Sabes cuánto me costaba mantener la postura, siendo consciente de la forma en que me mirabas? –Otabek sintió, por un segundo, que su corazón se detenía ante aquella declaración. Todo ese tiempo creía que sus sentimientos fueron correctamente ocultados, sepultados en lo más profundo de su ser, y que solo Yuri sabía de ellos. Y al parecer, estaba completamente equivocado.

Tan desconcertado estaba, que apenas si sabía que pasaba a su alrededor. De un momento a otro, los labios de Viktor, se unieron con los del kazajo, logrando que sus pensamientos se enredaran aún más. El lento y suave movimiento del beso comenzó a hacer de las suyas en el moreno, quien al notarlo, sus brazos ya sujetaban al mayor por la cadera, para gran sorpresa de Viktor. Sin embargo, el albino solo se limitó a abrazar el torso de su alumno, dejándolo tomar el curso de la situación. Luego de un rato, ambos se separaron, llenando sus pulmones de aire, tratando de regular sus respiraciones; por su parte, Otabek trataba de controlar a su desbocado corazón, el chico estaba convencido de que el ruso podía escuchar claramente los latidos que salían de su pecho. –Fue mejor de lo que imaginé –murmuró Viktor con una sonrisa que mezclaba felicidad y algo de picardía. –Mil veces mejor de lo que pensaba –concordó Otabek, sonriendo ligeramente.

 **Blaaaaaaah~**

 **Les traigo un nuevo one-shot :v Si, se supone que Viktor es el uke xDDD pero no quise llegar a más lejos, para dejar ese punto en claro... así que lo hago aquí :3**

 **¿Y por qué Viktor uke de Otabek?... Porque puedo B) (?) No sé... no me convence mucho esta historia e.e -coffquerarocoff- pero ya ni modo :v**

 **Nos vemos~ -regresa a su cubil (?)-**


End file.
